Tsu
by Lily and Genzo
Summary: None


**Capítulo 9.**

Tsubasa entrenaba muy duro, como todos los días. No permitía que nada lo distrajera, aunque tenía su teléfono celular siempre encendido y a la mano, por sí se presentaba alguna emergencia relacionada con lo único que podía distraerlo de su entrenamiento: Sanae. Sin embargo, hasta la fecha no había sucedido nada, y no había motivo para preocuparse en realidad, ya que Sanae era muy bien cuidada por sus amigas. Yoshiko, Yukari, Yayoi (al sensei Takahashi le gustan los nombres femeninos que comienzan con "Y") y Kumi cuidaban muy bien de la señora Ozhora. Sanae se molestaba un poco y hasta se sentía algo inútil, pues no hacía nada más que observar a sus amigas trabajar (yo no sé de qué se queja, yo quisiera que alguien hiciera todo mi trabajo, ¡ja!). Cuando Tsubasa llegaba a su casa encontraba el sitio reluciente, la comida preparada y a su esposa rodeada por su séquito de amigas inseparables.

Al principio, Tsubasa se sentía aliviado porque su esposa no se encontraba sola, pero después comenzó a parecerle un tanto ofuscante el encontrar a tantas señoritas parloteando sobre bebés y cosas similares. Tsubasa comenzó a mostrarse un tanto decaído en los entrenamientos.

¿Qué te ocurre, Tsubasa?.- preguntó González, un jugador del equipo.

Nada en realidad.- suspiró Tsubasa.- Supongo que no me puedo quejar... Después de todo, ellas cuidan bien a mi esposa...

¿De qué hablas?

Del EPFUM.- musitó Tsubasa.

¿Eh?

Del Ejército de Protección de Futuras Mamás.- explicó Tsubasa.

¿Qué rayos es eso?

Es una asociación que crearon las amigas de mi esposa.- suspiró Tsubasa otra vez.- Ahora no me dejan acercarme a ella sin que hagan un escándalo enorme como si yo estuviese a punto de crear la Tercera Guerra Mundial…

Y era verdad. Un día, Tsubasa llegó de lo más feliz a cargar y a besar a Sanae y el EPFUM casi se le dejó ir.

¿Estás loco?.- gritó Kumi.- ¡No puedes cargarla así!

¿Por qué no?.- Tsubasa casi deja caer a Sanae al suelo del susto.

¡Porque está embarazada, por eso!.- exclamó Yoshiko.

¿Y eso qué?.- se sorprendió Sanae.

¿Cómo que eso qué?.- intervino Yayoi.- ¡Debes cuidarte de los movimientos bruscos, por el bebé!

Ahhh…

Tsubasa y Sanae se miraron, desalentados. Las tres chicas los miraban con reproche, como si ellos fuesen unos niños regañados por sus madres.

Bueno, chicas.- intervino Yukari en ese momento.- No es para que le hablen así a Tsubasa…

Tsubasa y Sanae suspiraron, aliviados. Ya venía Yukari "Pepe Grillo" en escena, a poner todo en orden…

Aunque no estaría mal que fueses menos brusco de vez en cuando, Tsubasa.- regañó Yukari.

Tsubasa y Sanae (¿se fijan que es el tercer párrafo que inicio con estas palabras?) se quedaron con cara de "what?". ¡Yukari también había entrado al EPFUM! Y a partir de ahí, Tsubasa apenas y podía acercarse a Sanae, para darle un beso mal dado, que más bien parecía un roce de aire. Las integrantes del EPFUM refunfuñaban por todo: que si los bichos del ambiente que traía Tsubasa de la calle podrían enfermar a Sanae y hacerle daño al bebé, que si el abrazarla muy fuerte podría representar un riesgo para el bebé, que si el mirar feo a Sanae podría hacer que el bebé naciera con una malformación…

Tsubasa estaba comenzando a exasperarse. Le caían muy bien las amigas de su esposa, puesto que también habían sido muy amigas suyas desde la infancia, pero el EPFUM podría llegar a resultar verdaderamente fastidioso…

Mándalas de paseo.- sugirió González.

No podría hacer eso.- negó Tsubasa.- Son mis amigas.

Pero es tu casa y es tu esposa.

No importa…

¿No me digas que en tu casa manda tu señora?

Claro que no, pero ya te dije: son mis amigas también…

¿Y se quedan a vivir ahí, con ustedes?

No. Todas se van después de la comida…

Uhm. Consígueles un novio… A cada una, no se te ocurra ponerles a todas el mismo…

¡Pero claro!.- exclamó Tsubasa, golpeándose la frente.- ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió!

¿Conseguirles un novio?.- inqurió González.- ¡Yo me apunto!

No hace falta, ya todas tienen uno.- Tsubasa miró a su amigo con cara de "hello con tu hello".- Además, eres casado…

Naaa. Yo no soy casado. La casada es mi mujer…

Pero Tsubasa sonrió por dentro. ¡Claro, podría pedirles ayuda a Misugi, Matsuyama e Ishizaki para que lo ayudaran con Yayoi, Yoshiko y Yukari! El problema sería Kumi, pero ya encontraría alguna manera de solucionar ese problema… Claro estaba que Kumi era la más mula de todas, así que necesitaría un novio que le hiciera contrapeso o que fuera mucho más mula que ella… Y mientras Tsubasa pensaba en un buen candidato, llegó Genzo acompañado por Taro y Tsubasa lo tomó como una señal.

Hola, Tsubasa.- saludó Genzo.- Traje una visita.

¡Qué tal, Tsubasa-kun!.- exclamó Taro, feliz.- Gusto me da verte.

Lo mismo digo, muchacho.- sonrió Tsubasa.- Sobre todo, me da gusto verte, Genzo…

¿Qué me vas a pedir?.- el portero miró a su amigo con mucha desconfianza.

Solo un pequeño favorcito… .- rogó tsubasa.- Sé que tú no tienes novia por ahora ni pareja conocida y quería saber si me podías hacer el paro con alguien…

¿Cómo?.-e xclamó Taro.- ¿Tienes una amante?

No digas babosadas.- Tsubasa miró a su amigo con cara de, ya saben, "hello con tu hello".- Es Kumi.

¿Kumi Sugimoto?.- Genzo se sorprendió.- ¿Aquella chica que te confesó sus sentimientos en la secundaria?

La misma.- suspiró Tsubasa.

No me digas que otra vez volvió a insinuársete…

Claro que no.

Tsubasa les contó a sus amigos sus problemas con el EPFUM. Taro se soltó a reír a carcajadas y Genzo miró a Tsubasa con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Bromeas, cierto?.- inquirió Genzo, algo enojado.- ¿Necesitas que te ayudemos a sacar a esas UVAS de tu casa?

¿Uvas?.- inquirieron Taro y Tsubasa, al unísono.

Unión de Viejas Argüenderas.- respondió Genzo.

¡Ah! Algo así… .- suspiró Tsubasa.

¿Qué no puedes hacerlo tú solo?.- protestó Genzo.

No, porque ellas son mis amigas.- repitió Tsubasa.

Y quieres que alguien haga el trabajo sucio por ti…

Más o menos…

Lo siento.- negó Genzo.- Pero paso. No es por mala onda, Kumi me agrada y pienso que es una chica linda, pero ya puse mis ojos en alguien más.

Tsubasa y Taro lo miraron, estupefactos.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?.- protestó Genzo.- ¡Es la verdad!

¿Conociste a alguien?.- inquirió Taro.- No te la creo.

Claro que conocí a alguien.- Genzo fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.- De hecho, tú también la conociste…

Genzo miró a Taro por varios segundos y éste captó el mensaje después de un rato.

¡Ah! ¡No me digas que te volviste a encontrar con la chica del bar!.- Taro no se la creía.

Así es.- asintió Genzo.

¡Es sorprendente!

Claro. Y hay algo mucho más sorprendente: trabaja en el mismo hospital en donde trabaja Paola…

¡No! ¿En verdad?.- inquirió Taro.- ¿Y no iba…?

¿Su amiga con ella?.- Genzo rió, divertido.- Lo siento amigo, iba sola…

¿De qué rayos hablan ustedes dos?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

Genzo y Taro le contaron a Tsubasa lo ocurrido en el bar de Tokio, años atrás, el día de su despedida de soltero. Tsubasa se echó a reír a grandes carcajadas cuando ellos terminaron el relato.

¿En verdad las confundieron con estrípers?.- Tsubasa no se la creía.

Ya, no te burles.- bufó Genzo, molesto.- Cualquiera puede equivocarse…

Bueno, al menos ya te encontraste a esa chica otra vez… .- murmuró Taro.- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

No he dicho su nombre.- replicó Genzo.- Y se llama Lily.

Qué curioso.- comentó Tsubasa.- La otra vez dijiste que te gustaba ese nombre…

Sí. En fin.- Genzo se cruzó de brazos.- Como verás, no puedo ayudarte con Kumi porque estoy tratando de averiguar la manera de que la doctora Lily me perdone y me permita acercarme a ella.

De verdad te gusta la chica, ¿cierto?.- Tsubasa estaba anonadado.

Genzo asintió con la cabeza y una media sonrisa. Taro pensó que, si Genzo había encontrado a su chica, quizás él también podría hacerlo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carolina Ledesma y Alisse Farfán miraban a Berenice Mendoza con mucha preocupación. Las chicas se encontraban en una cancha pública de tenis. A Bere se le había metido la loca idea de aprender a jugar tenis y usaba a cualquier persona que se le pusiera enfrente como rival en la cancha. Bere no era mala, pero de vez en cuando tenía la costumbre de ocasionar alguna lesión a sus oponentes…

¡Vamos, chicas! ¿Quién juega?.- animó Bere, golpeando una pelota de tenis con una raqueta.

Te toca.- le dijo Caro a Alisse.

¿Qué? No.- negó la chilena.- Yo solo veo el tenis por la tele, no lo juego.

Pero yo ya jugué con ella tres partidos.- replicó la mexicana.- Y ya me duelen las muñecas…

No.

Si no juegas, le diré que usaste su laptop para quedarte viendo películas de vampiros hasta muy tarde.- amenazó Caro.

(Jejeje, esta idea me la dio Alisse hace tan solo unas cuantas horas XD).

Alisse le lanzó a su amiga una mirada criminal y sin decir más tomó su raqueta y entró a la cancha.

No entiendo por qué Lily nunca juega con ella.- refunfuñó Alisse.

Porque ella siempre se esconde en el hospital, con el pretexto que está trabajando.- contestó Caro.

¡Nah!

¿Estás lista, Farfán?.- inquirió Bere.

Dale, Mendoza.- suspiró Alisse.

Bere realizó un buen saque, un tanto fuerte, que Alisse esquivó como pudo. Durante un rato, las dos chicas se enfrascaron en un juego de tenis un tanto disparejo, ya que parecía que Bere hacía todo lo posible por golpear a Alisse con la pelota… Hasta que lo logró… En un saque particularmente fuerte, Bere golpeó a Alisse en la muñeca derecha, haciendo que ésta se doblara con un crujido y soltara la raqueta.

¡Ay!.- exclamó Alisse, sobándose la muñeca adolorida.- ¡Cuidado con lo que haces!

¡Lo siento!.- exclamó Bere, arrepentida.- ¿Te lastimé?

No, tú.- replicó Alisse, con sarcasmo.- Me hiciste una tierna caricia…

Caro ya había ingresado a la cancha y vio que la muñeca de Alisse comenzaba a hincharse y a ponerse morada.

Hay que ir al hospital.- dijo Caro.

Alisse hizo una mueca. No le gustaban los médicos ni los hospitales, aun cuando una de sus mejores amigas era médico.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro decidió acompañar a Genzo al hospital a buscar a Lily, con la secreta esperanza de encontrarse también a Alisse… Claro que la esperanza no era tan secreta, Genzo bien que sabía a qué iba Taro al hospital…

Curiosamente, ese día la suerte les sonrió a ambos. Genzo decidió entrar a hurtadillas al área de hospitalización, aprovechando un descuido de los guardias, y encontró a Lily en la zona de cuneros, revisando a un chiquillo que tendría apenas unas cuantas horas de nacido.

A ver, corazón.- decía Lily, con una voz muy suave y dulce.- Déjame revisarte, chiquito…

La chica tocaba con extremo cuidado al bebé. Genzo se sorprendió de que esa chica, que había demostrado ser una fiera ante él, se mostrara tan dulce con un bebé.

Mientras tanto, Taro se paseaba, un tanto aburrido, de aquí para allá y fue a dar a la sala de urgencias. Ya comenzaba a sospechar que había sido de completa inutilidad el haber ido al hospital cuando escuchó una voz cuyo timbre reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, aun cuando ya hubiesen pasado varios años…

¡Ouch! ¡Tenga cuidado con lo que hace! ¡Me duele!.- se quejó una chica.

Taro se asomó al cubículo de donde provenía la voz y vio a Alisse vestida con uniforme de tenista, sentada en una camilla de exploración. Un joven médico pasante le revisaba la mano. Alisse alcanzó a ver que alguien abrió la cortina y dirigió su mirada hacia allí, topándose con los ojos de Taro… Y Alisse se quedó muda al primer instante…

¿TÚ AQUÍ?.- gritó la chilena, furiosa.

Misaki sonrió. No le importaba que ella le hubiese gritado. Le importaba que ya la había encontrado.

**Notas:**

El EPFUM es invento mío, lo de la UVA es dicho de mexicanos.


End file.
